The below U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,036 discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator controllable device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired rate of position change of the vessel about or along an axis. A sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual rate of position change of the vessel about or along the axis. A rate of position change controller outputs a rate of position change command based upon the difference between the desired rate of position change and the sensed rate of position change. A vessel coordination controller controls movement of the vessel based upon the rate of position change command.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/200,831, filed on Mar. 7, 2014, discloses a method for determining a heading value of a marine vessel that includes determining a first estimate of a direction of the marine vessel based on information from a first source and determining a second estimate of a direction of the marine vessel based on information from a second source. The method includes inputting the first estimate and the second estimate to a control circuit, which scales each of the first estimate and the second estimate and adds the scaled estimates together so as to determine the heading value. A system for determining a heading value of a marine vessel is also disclosed.